


Shark

by ValidAsshole



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark-ish, I havent slept for 24 hours forgive me, Time travel fuckery, evil danzo, im like tired drunk or something, shisui gon go through some root trash party but thats not in this fic lol, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidAsshole/pseuds/ValidAsshole
Summary: Danzo has many plans. Not all of them are perfect.
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui & Shimura Danzou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Shark

“I’m here,” he says softly, to the emptiness of the rising sun, “I’m here.”

It’s so bloody, over the ground, splattered against trees, bodies melded into nature as they return to it just a bit too quickly to be normal.

Back home, back to before everything went so of course there was no salvaging it, no matter how his devoted subordinates tried. Oh, did they try, just how he raised them to, and he was _so_ proud, but it was time to leave them behind, wasn’t it?

Because that world had been too late to save. Hiruzen too much of a fool, making _Orochimaru_ the fourth, when his plan had been going so well.

Who was it who had tipped off Orochimaru so that no evidence could be found?

Well, he wouldn’t be the hokage’s shadow if he would’ve done this without checking.

And it all revolved around one person.

 _His_ grandson. Of course it would be his.

When had _he_ ever made anything easy? Even then… dying so suddenly, entrusting his last eye to Danzo, without any caution, as if that wouldn’t be enough to get Danzo labeled a _traitor_ , and _eye-stealer_.

Of course Danzo hid it, he wasn’t an absolute buffoon, but now. With this. 

Things were going to be very, very delicate.

Shisui had ruined everything once already.

But now, young and with morals still malleable, so soft, and desperately looking for a mentor figure in his life? It’d be _easy_. 

Danzo would raise Shisui. 

And everything would go to plan, just like it should. 

So, it’s with a steady step (every step was agonizing, this younger body didn’t _fit_ ) that he heads towards the body slumped over and barely breathing.

He recalls this a bit. From the first time.

This war had taken a lot out of everyone. Everyone in this field was dead, and equal part allies and enemies. Just two had made it out, Danzo, and little Shisui. He had dropped him off at the hospital, to later be brought back to his home with Hiriko-san, his senile grandmother, and return to report to the hokage.

Now, he does exactly as he had done last time. Kills every shinobi still breathing with a deftly placed senbon, with just a bit of poison to be extra sure. Moving along the road, the string attached to the senbon pulls them out as he moves toward the small body slumped over. 

He could kill him right now, end it all without any chance for mistakes.

But he’d made a promise a long time ago. To someone he cared for just that bit too much.

He picks the boy up, more gentle than he should be, he wasn’t _that_ wounded. 

Everyone dies in this battle to bring the end of the war closer, giving their lives to Danzo. He’d wasted them last time. This time, he had to be more precise, more careful. He couldn’t do such a thing twice after all. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself, erasing everything again, failing them all again. 

Everyone but Shisui. And he would not die this time either, _not yet_. 

And a careful revision of the future comes to his head. 

And yes, this would do. 

When he drops him off at the hospital, he does not leave. Hiriko-san would come, and find out her beloved Shisui had died giving his life to the war, Danzo would bow to her and apologize for his failure, and she would leave and die in a month to suicide. And Shisui would wake up and find himself the first Uchiha indoctrinated into Root. 

This would do _very well_. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos if ur gay


End file.
